godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Giant Octopus
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Oodako.jpg |caption =The Giant Octopus as it is seen in King Kong vs. Godzilla |name = |species = Giant Octopus |nicknames =Daidako Oodako Giant Devilfish |length = |height = |weight =1,000 tons |controlled =None |allies = None |enemies =King Kong Frankenstein Gaira |created =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Puppet, Octopi |firstappearance =King Kong vs. Godzilla |latestappearance =War of the Gargantuas |forms =None |suits =ShodaiDako |roar = }} Daidako (大ダコ , Daidako, lit. Large Octopus)è un polipo gigante creato dalla Toho che fa la prima apparizione nel film del 1962 , King Kong vs. Godzilla. Nome Toho ha scelto come nome ufficiale della creatura "Daidako", o "Giant Octopus", e viene mostrato nwl materiale promozionale per Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.Official Kiryu Timeline, 2 (Tokyo S.O.S. Promotional Material) nonchè sul Godzilla.jp sito. "Oodako" è un nome fanmade che può essere tradotto con giant octopus, come Ookondoru per giant condor. Storia Showa Series ''King Kong vs. Godzilla In ''King Kong vs. Godzilla, Giant Octopus striscia a terra su Farou Island e attacca una capanna del villaggio, nel tentativo di ottenere lo speciale succo di bacche che gli indigeni conservavano lì. I nativi, insieme con i membri di una società farmaceutica, tentano di sconfiggere il polpo gigante con lance e fucili da caccia, ma inutilmente. King Kong appare poi dietro una staccionata di legno gigante, fatiscente con le mani nude e gettando i pezzi al Giant Octopus. Kong afferra la Piovra Gigante, ma il polpo tiene la testa di Kong con i suoi tentacoli. Dopo una breve lotta, Kong stacca il mostro dalla sua testa e lo getta a terra. Poi lancia due massi alla testa del polpo gigante. La Piovra Gigante fugge verso la spiaggia e presumibilmente ritorna a mare. ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon Nel finale alternativo del film dopo che Frankenstein sconfigge Baragon , Giant Octopus emerge dal mare e combatte Frankenstein. Frankenstein combatte ferocemente, ma non può competere con i numerosi e potenti tentacoli della piovra gigante. La Piovra Gigante trascina Frankenstein in acqua. War of the Gargantuas In ''War of the Gargantuas, Giant Octopus attacca un peschereccio, ma viene sconfitto dal Green Gargantua, Gaira. Filmografia *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (Alternate Ending) *''War of the Gargantuas'' Galleria Ruggito Giant Octopus Roars (Showa Series)|The Giant Octopus' roars Curiosità *Concept art of the Giant Octopus per Godzilla: Final Wars esiste, nel senso che era originariamente destinato ad apparire. *L'inserimento di Giant Octopus nella vasta lista di mostri della Toho è la realizzazione di un sogno del direttore degli effetti speciali : Eiji Tsuburaya, che aveva sempre voluto fare un film con una piovra gigante. **Per la scena di Giant Octopus in King Kong vs. Godzilla, sono stati utilizzati quattro polpi vivi. Essi sono stati costretti a spostarsi tra le capanne in miniatura poichè veniva soffiata su di loro aria calda . Dopo le riprese di quella scena , tre dei quattro sono stati rilasciati. Il quarto è diventato la cena del direttore effetti speciali Eiji Tsuburaya.Oltre agli animali vivi, sono stati costruiti due copie di polpo in gomma, il più grande è stato coperto con pellicola trasparente per simulare il muco. Alcuni tentacoli stop motion sono stati creati per la scena in cui il polpo afferra un nativo e lo lancia. *Giant Octopus è uno dei quattro mostri minori della Showa era , gli altri sono Giant Lizard, Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor, the Giant Sea Serpent, ad avere ricevuto uno o più giocattoli ufficiali.Y-MSF Octopus & Sea Snake figures Set B - Tempting Toys and CollectiblesClub Tokyo Gli altri sono Skeleturtle,il Giant Condor e Giant Sea Serpent. References Poll Do you like Oodako? Yes! No. Kind of.